AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa
|image=Gundam_AGE-1_Flat_FA_Front.png; Front Gransa rear.png; Rear Age-1g full.jpg; Full Glanza |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=AGE-1G |OfficialName=Gundam AGE-1 Glanza |archetype=AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat~V |oftheline= |first=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~43~49, |operator=Earth Federation (Advanced Generation);Earth Federation Forces, |pilot=Flit Asuno, |paccommodation=Pilot only, in cockpit in chest |captain= |crew= |height=18.0 |length= |width= |armaments=*2 x Beam Saber *2 x Shield Rifle *2 x Shoulder Missile Pack |OptionalEquip=*2 x Glastron Launcher |MobileWeapons= }} The AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glanza is the upgraded form of the AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat. The unit was featured in the Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Flit Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the Gundam AGE-1 Flat was severely damaged and the completion of AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX, the Gundam AGE-1 Flat was heavily upgraded to keep its performance on par with current mobile suits. Its upgrades consisted of additional armor with anti-beam coating on it, thus increasing the suit's defensive capabilities to the point where it was able to withstand beam attacks. The result was the creation of the Gundam AGE-1 Glanza. Additionally, Gundam AGE-1 Glanza is able to purge its armor and Glastron Launchers, as was seen in the final episode. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The AGE-1 Glanza carries two beam sabers, which can adjust their length for different combat situations. ;*Shield Rifle :The AGE-1 Glanza is equipped with two DODS Rifles (similar in design to the Clanche's DODS Rifle), which are mounted on the unit's shields. The rifles have enough power to shoot down a MS with a single shot and can also be converted to large beam sabers for close-quarters combat. *'DODS Hammer' :An Optional Weapon for the AGE-1 Gransa. it is only available in PSP Game Only. ;*'Shoulder Missile Pack' (video game only) ;*Glastron Launcher :An optional armament, similar in design to AGE-1 Flat's Zefuld Launcher. However, instead of missiles, it mounts two beam cannons for additional firepower. When using the Glastron Launcher, the AGE-1 Glanza is designated as the Gundam AGE-1 Full Glanza. History The Gundam AGE-1 Glanza is first deployed in A.G. 164, in the battle for the Luna Base. For the AGE-1 Glanza's history, please see Flit Asuno's page Trivia *AGE-1 Full Glanza's pose while firing the Glastron Launcher is similar with ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's Burst Mode. *There is a scenario difference in the storyline in Episode 49 of the anime and the final chapter of the AGE Story featured in the Gundam AGE PSP Game which is based on it: In the anime, AGE-1 Full Glansa purges all its armor and Glastron Launcher before returning to its mothership to realunch itself as AGE-1 Flat equipped with the Plasma Diver Missile to strike at Second Moon alone before being stopped by Kio and his Gundam AGE-FX. In Flit's declaration to ask all troops to work together to destroy La Gramis to save the Mars Sphere people in which he fires the Plasma Diver Missile into the air to signal the halting of all battle. In the PSP Storyline however, the same action was attempted by Flit Asuno using the AGE-1 Full Glansa who tries to shoot down Second Moon using its Glastron Launcher before the beam and missile attacks were blocked by Kio's AGE-FX. In addition, the part of the storyline where Flit asks for everyone's help in saving Second Moon involves AGE-1 Full Glansa firing its Shield Rifle shot in the air instead of the Plasma Diver Missile. Gallery Gundam_AGE-1_Flat_FA_Details.png Gundam AGE-1 Flat FA Front.png Gundam AGE-1 Glanza w Glastron launcher.jpg|AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glanza with Glastron Launcher AGE-1 Gransa.jpg|Engineers completing the AGE-1 Glanza in Diva's MS Hanger gundam_age-1_gransa.jpg 99p.jpg|AGE-1 Glanza and AGE-FX as Thielva explodes. Gundam-age-43.jpg|AGE-1 Glanza along with AGE-FX and AGE-2DH. AGE-1 Gransa Glastron Launcher.jpg|AGE-1 Full Glanza firing its Glastron Launcher age-1-gransa-with-glastron-launcher.jpg|Gundam AGE-1 Full Glanza References Gundam AGE - MechScanLegFXFlat.jpg|Gundam AGE - Gundam Glanza w/ Legilis and FX AGE1G - GhirargaCGurdolinJilsbain.jpg|AGE-1G w/ Ghirarga Custom, Jilsbain and Gurdolin Gundam_AGE-1_Full_Granza_-_Equipment.jpg|Gundam AGE - Gundam Glanza Equipment External Links *AGE-1G Gundam Age-1 Granza on MAHQ.net